mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
My Lego Network Wiki:Parental Warning
:If your child visits MLNWiki regularly, we highly recommend that you read this page. My Lego Network Wiki (commonly referred to as MLNWiki) is a wiki owned by the Wikia company. It is an encyclopedia that anyone can edit that is about the My LEGO Network game on LEGO.com. This site is not hosted, owned, or operated by LEGO.com. As a result, this site is not filtered like LEGO.com, and we cannot ensure that the material your child sees is appropriate. Although we have taken great pains to make sure that there is no inappropriate material on this site, there is no way that we can stop editors from placing explicit material on MLNWiki (we call such editors "vandals"), although we are capable of preventing them from doing so more than once by means of blocking. MLNWiki also has a Forum, which is not moderated in the same way as LEGO.com. If someone posts in the Forum, the post will appear immediately and does not undergo any form of filter. Again, our users (who serve somewhat as moderators) are also attempting to hide any offensive or explicit material from readers, but, as in the above case, we cannot stop them until after they have struck. Also, given the free nature of our wiki, anyone (even users who aren't logged in) can edit it and can post practically anything they like, including personal information which may be sensitive. They can even communicate with other users on the wiki, who may or may not be children. Disclaimer: We will not be held responsible for the viewing of inappropriate material, although they are responsible for removing it and preventing the perpetrator from causing further damage. We also have no way of preventing your child from posting their personal information or ensuring their safety. Teaching Life Skills through My LEGO Network :The following text is from LEGO.com. When your children try to get as many items as possible per day, they need to employ some basic mathematics skills. Watch your children and ask them why they choose to use a certain strategy. See if you can draw any real life comparisons, such as saving up chore money, or examples from mathematics homework. These practices will help them both on LEGO.com and in their personal development. Building a My LEGO Network Page with your children is a great way to spend quality time and learn more about what your children would like to express about themselves. Pay particular attention to what your children pick as their avatar and selects to be in their "About Me" info. Ask your children, in a non-judgemental way, why they made those choices. You might be surprised at what you’ll learn. What LEGO.com says :The following text is from LEGO.com. LEGO.com understands the concerns that parents have with letting they children online. From our friend lists to our content activities, we have done our utmost to ensure a safe and fun experience for each child. The following is a list of concerns that LEGO.com has addressed within the My LEGO Network: Data Theft We understand that kids, by their very nature, are trusting people, and that as such, they might not see the dangers in giving away sensitive information until it is too late. With online sites, parents must be diligent to ensure that their children keep their personal data protected. At LEGO.com, we never ask children for any such personal information, and none is required to play on and enjoy the My LEGO Network. Phishing The rise of the internet has likewise seen the rise in internet scams called phishing, where messages purportedly from a trustworthy source request sensitive information that can then be used toward identity theft and other crimes. LEGO.com has taken great pains to make sure that this can never happen to children playing on My LEGO Network. First, the messages that can be sent from user to user contain pre-written text, so communications are limited to in-Network content. Second, users are never able to interact with each other in real time, and all content must pass via the pre-written messages. Third, the My LEGO Network is policed by thorough moderation, to ensure that each and every message sent and received is appropriate. Inappropriate Content With all the questionable material that exists on the internet for anyone with the appropriate web address to access, allowing children to delve into a site as rich and complex as LEGO.com can be a nerve-racking endeavour. However, with the extensive moderation present on LEGO.com, we can ensure that the My LEGO Network will always be a fun, safe and wholesome environment for all children. Cyberbullying Whenever a game is established there is always the chance that competition will spring up between the players. While we hope it wouldn't occur, there is always a chance that kids could gang up on one another through the My LEGO Network channels, and attempt to bully other players into giving up their hard-earned game pieces and prizes. While our moderation should prevent the vast majority of such instances before they occur, we do recognize that attempts could be made nonetheless. To combat this, any observed or reported cases of this kind of activity will be investigated by LEGO.com, and any player caught engaging in this kind of behavior will have their membership to the My LEGO Network immediately revoked.